LOO: La estupida caja de Komui
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Komui le dejó a Allen una pequeña cajita que nadie sabe lo que contiene dentro :


**LOO: La estúpida caja**** de Komui**

_Hola!!! Grac__ias por los reviews!!! :3_

_Perdón por tardar tanto pero es que estuve algo ocupada_

_D gray man no me pertenece, pero si a alguien que no conozco :) _

Una tarde; no de día como siempre, Komui le dio a Allen una pequeña cajita

-Debes cuidarla y no dejes que le pase nada malo porque contiene algo muy importante dentro y no bebe perderse

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo digo, y si no lo haces te arrepentirás

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Bueno, ni modo de que se lo pida a Lavi

-¿Y Kanda qué?

-A él no le importaría

-¿Y crees que a mi si?

-Realmente no me importa

-¬¬ Está bien…

-Pero no olvides que es muy importante que no la pierdas y que la cuides con tu vida. Tampoco dejes que nadie la abra y eso te incluye a ti

-¿Qué?- Tratando de abrir la caja

-¡No la abras!

-Lo siento

-Vendré por ella en 9 horas

Después de un rato Allen se aburrió y fue con Lavi porque no tenía nada más que hacer más que cuidar una estúpida cajita y necesitaba divertirse un rato

-Oye Lavi

-¿Qué quieres Allen? Estoy ocupado

-Ver Bob esponja no es estar ocupado

-¡No estoy viendo Bob esponja! –Cambiando de canal- Solo estoy… ¡viendo la programación! Si eso… pero yo no veo Bob esponja

-Si claro…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Vamos a la feria!

-¿Pero no debes cuidar esa cajita?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-No debes ser irresponsable

-No me cambies el tema

-¿Qué tal si la llevas también? Así no la descuidarás

-Buena idea, pero no me cambies el tema

-De acuerdo, si iremos, pero somos solo dos

-¿Entonces?

-Debemos invitar a alguien mas para que la caja este más segura

-Cierto…

--..--..--Mas tarde en la feria--..--..—

-No sé como es que dejo me convenzas moyashi

-Es que nadie se resiste a mis encantos

-¬¬

-Subamos a los juegos mecánicos Allen!

-¡Si!

Subieron a todos los juegos mecánicos que había en la feria; si, también al carrusel, pero solo Lavi. También comió cinco hot dogs y Allen compró toda la comida que pudo con dinero que no era suyo, sino de Lavi, pero lo que Lavi no sepa no le hará daño

-¡Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa Allen!

-¡Sí!

-Yo no subiré

-¿Te da miedo Yuu?

-¡Claro que no!

-Descuida, si quieres puedes quedarte allí con los demás niñitos miedositos y cuidar esa estúpida caja

-¡Cállate usagi! ¡Vamos a subirnos!

-Lo sabía :)

-¬¬

Los tres subieron a la montaña rusa, pero cuando bajaron, Lavi se mareó y vomitó por comer tantos hot dogs

-¿Estás bien Lavi?

-¿A ti te parece que estoy bien?

-La verdad, nunca me ha parecido que estuvieses bien

-¿Ya nos podemos ir usagi?

-Claro que no. Antes debo ir a comer lo que devolví

-¬¬…

Lavi fue a la cafetería a comer, y después de un rato regresó

-Hola Yuu

-¡Qué no me llames por mi nombre!

-Que mal carácter

-¡Cállate usagi! ¡Ya vámonos!

-Está bien, pero…

-¿Ahora qué usagi?

-¿Dónde está Allen?

-No me importa

-Pero si no lo encontramos no podremos irnos, él tiene la cajita y Komui nos asesinará si no regresamos con ella…

-No me importa

-¿Realmente quieres que Komui esté enfadado con nosotros? Imagina lo que nos podría hacer mientras dormimos… y solo nos quedan…- Sumando con los dedos- 50 horas para encontrarlo

-Mueve el cero a la izquierda… ¬¬

-… -Contando- ¡Nos quedan 500 horas! Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo :)

-Tu otra izquierda…

-… -Contando otra vez- ¡Solo nos quedan 5 horas!

-¡¿Y qué estás esperando?! ¡Búscalo!

-Si, pero ayúdame

-De acuerdo…

Kanda buscó a Allen por todas partes a donde Allen iría, y Lavi lo buscó en todos los juegos mecánicos que había en la feria

-¿Lo encontraste usagi?

-No. Lo busqué incluso en donde venden los algodones de azúcar y no lo encontré- Comiendo algodón de azúcar- Pero me divertí

-¬¬

-Ya sé, préstame tú Golem

Kanda le dio su Golem a Lavi y éste lo conectó a alguna conexión para Golems que había por ahí

-¿Qué haces usagi?

-Shhh, está marcando…

-_El número que usted marcó está ocupado_

-Allen no contesta su Timcampy…

-¬¬

-Debe estar triste y solito… con frío… y cansado… Talvez ya está muerto…

-¿Qué le sucede a Lavi?

-Es un idiota

-Ohhh…

-¡¿Moyashi?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Allen!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Al fin te encontramos! Te extrañé mucho, pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás ¡Ven con papá! – Abrazando a Allen

-¡Tú no eres mi papá!

-¿Dónde estabas moyashi?

-Es que como vi que estaban muy ocupados me fui un rato a la disco

-¿Tienes la caja moyashi?

-Si

-Dámela

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy más responsable que tú- Quitándole la cajita

-¿¡Como se te ocurre ir a una disco!? Sólo tienes 15 años Allen! ¡No tienes nada que hacer allá! ¡Todavía eres un menor de edad! ¡¿Y por qué no contestaste tú Timcampy cuando te hablé?!

-Pero…

-¡Shh! Sin peros, te me vas a tu habitación ahora

-Pero estamos en la feria…

-Discútelo con tu mamá- Señalando a Kanda

-¡Yo no soy su mamá usagi!

-¿Puedo opinar?

-Silencio Allen, estoy discutiendo con tu mamá

-¡Te haré pedazos usagi! -Sacando a mugen

:::::Después de un rato de tratar de asesinar a Lavi:::::

-¡Baja de ese poste de luz usagi!

-¡No porque si bajo me asesinarás!

-¡Ese es el punto!

-Kanda…

-¿!Qué quieres moyashi!? ¡Estoy ocupado!

-¿Tienes la caja?

-Si, está en mi bolsillo –Metiendo la mano a su bolsillo- …

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no está…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabía que no debí habértela dado!

-¡Cállate moyashi!

-Tal vez se cayó cuando tratabas de asesinarme

-¡Entonces tú tienes la culpa usagi!

-Kanda tiene razón

-¡Dejen de culparme por todo y vamos a buscarla antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo!

-Lavi tiene razón… Jamás pensé que diría eso…

-Allen, tú búscala cerca de los juegos mecánicos, Yuu, tú ve a la cafetería y yo la buscaré en el baño de mujeres

-¿En el baño de mujeres? No creo que esté allí

-Vale más investigar

-¿Pero por qué Kanda dejaría la caja en el baño de mujeres?

-Bueno, Yuu tendría sus razones

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando usagi?!

-Nada…

-¡Dejen de pelearse y vamos a buscar esa estúpida caja antes de que se nos haga tarde!

-Está bien

Los tres buscaron la cajita por todos lados, Lavi en lugares donde no debería estar…, pero esa es otra historia. Pero para mala suerte de ellos, no la encontraron

-¿La encontraron?

-No moyashi, ¿No leíste lo que acaban de narrar o qué?

-Solo trataba de darle sentido a la historia

-Yo tampoco la encontré

-¿Y qué haremos ahora Lavi?

-Mira Allen, hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro:

Primera, Komui está demente

Segunda, se muere por esa caja

Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente seguro de que si no se la devolvemos nos asesinará

-Pero ya no hay tiempo

-Tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para que no se cuenta…

De regreso con Komui:

-¿Y mi caja?

-¡¿Qué caja?! ¡Yo no sé nada sobre una caja! ¡Y tampoco la perdimos!

-¿Qué le pasa a Lavi?

-Es que… Tomó mucho café hoy

-Ohhh… ¿Y mi caja?

-Eehhh… Bueno, es una divertida historia…

-¿Qué le pasó a mi caja?

-Yo te contaré lo que sucedió- Dijo Lavi sentándose cómodamente en el sillón – Es como si hubiese sido ayer

-Pero fue hoy usagi

-¡Shh! Yo estoy contando la historia

-¬¬

-Todo sucedió esta misma tarde, a las 7 de la tarde más o menos. Era una hermosa tarde, los pájaros cantaban, los perros ladraban, los caballos relinchaban, los patos cuaqueaban, los osos devoraban gente, los gatos-

-¡Ya termina con eso usagi!

-Está bien, pero ustedes se lo pierden. Bueno, estaba viendo Bob espon- digo, mis programas varoniles, cuando Allen llegó y me dijo: Oye Lavi, eres grandioso y genial, ¿podrías ir a la feria conmigo? Es que te adoro. Y pues yo muy amablemente le respondí que sí

-¡Yo jamás dije eso!

-¡No me interrumpas! Entonces Allen dijo: Está bien, pero tengo que cuidar esta estúpida caja y necesitaré ayuda porque soy muy débil. Y yo le dije a Allen que le dijera a Yuu que nos acompañara, y así es como fuimos los tres a la feria. Ya que llegamos, Yuu me dijo: Usagi, eres asombroso, ¿por qué no subes a todos los juegos? Si Lavi, Kanda tiene razón, además eres sexy

-¡Yo jamás dije eso usagi!

-¡Y yo nunca dije que eras sexy!

-Pero lo pensaste

-¬¬

-Bien, seguiré contando lo que sucedió. Ya que nos bajamos de la montaña rusa, Yuu me empezó a hablar de lo fantástico que soy, pero mientras nos distraíamos, Allen se perdió

-¡Yo jamás hice eso usagi!

-Yo solo cuento la historia tal y como sucedió

-¬¬

-Después de un rato de buscar a Allen, yo lo encontré

-No es verdad usagi. Estabas lloriqueando porque no lo encontrabas

-¡Shh! Yo estoy contando la historia

-…

-Y Allen me dijo: ¡Lavi! Que bueno que me encontraste, estaba perdido y muy triste. Pero tú me salvaste

-Eso no es verdad

-Claro que sí

-¡Silencio ustedes dos! No pedí que me contarán todo su día, solo quiero mi caja

-¿Tu caja? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Dice Lavi sacando la caja de su bolsillo- Aquí está

-¡¿Tú tenías la maldita caja usagi?!

-Claro

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Bueno, querían asesinarme, así que simplemente lo olvidé

-¿Y dónde la encontraste?

-Se le cayó a Yuu cuando me perseguía

-Te voy a asesinar usagi…

-Yo también Lavi…

-… Eeee… ¿Qué es lo que tiene adentro esa caja Komui?

-¿Realmente quieren saber?

-Si

-Bueno, ¡Miren! –Abre la cajita

-Es… un… ¿peine?- Dice Allen

-Si :3

-¡¿Hiciste qué nos matáramos por un simple peine?!

-No es cualquier peine, es para Lenalee

-Sabes que usagi…

-¿Qué?

-No te asesinaré a ti… ¡Asesinaré a Komui!

-Yo te ayudaré Kanda

-o.o ¡Ahhhhhhh!!!! – Corriendo

-¡No huyas cobarde!

Y así Kanda y Allen siguieron a Komui hasta que lo alcanzaron y pues… sucedió algo feo

Lavi estaba feliz porque no había salido herido en este fanfic, hasta que llegó Kanda y se aseguró de que también recibiera su merecido

_**FIN**_

_-Hola, soy yo Lavi. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, resolveré preguntas que nos hagan, etc…_

_¿Cómo es posible que haya Internet en esa época? (Tomada de un review que me dejaron en mi fanfic anterior)_

_-Bueno, si tenemos pequeños aparatos voladores con capacidad de comunicarse solo con conectarlos por un cable, ¿Cómo no vamos a tener Internet?_

_¿Por qué Lenalee no salió con sus extrañas suposiciones en este fanfic?_

_-Si apareció, solo que estaba muy ocupada en la disco con Allen_

_¿Cómo cuantas veces han intentado asesinar a Lavi?_

_-Mmm… Esta semana, mmm… como 6 veces_

_-Y aquí termina todo porque ya me cansé de contestar ridículas preguntas, pero se aceptan más para el siguiente fanfic :3_

Dejen reviews plizzz!!!! :)

_-¡Y chocolates!_

_-¡Cállate usagi!_

_-Pero quiero chocolates…_


End file.
